Naruto's Life In Prison
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: Naruto's Life in Prison is abou a Young Group of People trying to escape a Prison with a sick and twisted mind each day there is a match where two People fight for survival the winner gets Sex the loser loses much more than the match but Naruto Uzumaki decides to use his loss to his Advantage and with his help all of his firends might just be able to escape their horrible fate Deat


Chapter One

The Games

Naruto huffing and puffing awoke with a scare sweating like a dog "Just a dream of course it was how could I get away with fucking someone like that outside of Prison" Naruto said to himself

Neji sat up in the bunk above Naruto "What are you doing" Neji asked "I swear to god if I don't get enough Sleep tonight I'm gonna hammer you in the morning"

Naruto scared said "alright, alright I'm sorry I'll go back to sleep" "that's better" Neji said with a satisfied tone

**XXXThe Next Day Outside In The Court YardXXX**

"Hey don't worry I'll get us out of here somehow" Neji said leaning up against the Prison fence Naruto glared at him " I know Neji remember the plan even though we've been stuck in here what 3 Years now after I killed that guy for looking at me the wrong way and you... yeah what are you doing in here anyway?" Naruto said confusedly to his friend Neji took a moment then said "well after 3 Weeks had passed since my Dad had been killed I couldn't take it so I killed the person responsible for it my Uncle" Naruto smiled at him "Nice one" Neji smiled in agreement "I know right" Kurenai appeared in front of them "Naruto it is your turn in the Games" Naruto nodded "don't worry Neji just look from the side lines I'll let you know if we're gonna recruit any more people to you know what I'll meet you after the games" Neji nodes "right" he walked away as Naruto was teleported

**XXXIn The Games ArenaXXX**

Ino Fuu and the rest of the Girl gang is watching from the Observing stands and see Naruto appear "Wh... what is this place and what's Naruto doing down there" Fuu smiles as she says "this here is the Arena where the Games take place for you see the Games is an event designed to kill people so if you don't die in the arena you are taken to the after match where a crazy bitch called Kurenai will spin something a bit like a lottery machine and whichever body part it lands on she will take out of you to try and kill you luckily for us Jinchuriki we can just grow a new ones as long as we get along with our Tailed Beast" Yugito just nods Ino scared for Naruto asks her "how many body parts have you lost before" Fuu just smiled at the comment "Oh well I've lost Both my Eyes twice my Heart once one of my Kidney's twice and my other Kidney 4 times the list goes on because well the Boys are extremely strong" Yugito smiles "tell her about the Bonus round the Boys get if they Win" Fuu chuckles and says "Oh yeah if they win they get stuck in a Room with a Randomly chosen girl the girl doesn't even know until a dick is being shoved down her cunt one of the girls actually got Pregnant once" Ino shocked at this says "who was it that got Pregnant Hana stood forward "me it was my Son Kiba but I told him that I was his Big sister and stuff so he doesn't know, his name is Kiba and well he and me were actually put in the same room once" shocked Ino stares at her "you were Raped by your own Son or Brother" Hana smiled pervertedly "yes and ever since he comes into my Cell and we fuck all night long" Ino was even more Shocked at this Fuu then signalled everyone to stop talking "everyone shh it's about to begin" Naruto took his jacket and shirt off to reveal his Six-Pack Ino saw this and Blushed Ay appeared and did the same then saw Naruto "So we meet again Naruto" Naruto frowned and said "yeah I was hoping that when we met again it would be on the same side again" a frowns as well "yes but unfortunately only one of us gets to win he says as he shows Naruto a Robotic arm and hand this was taken from me in my Last Battle so if I die in this Match please take care of Bee for me Naruto frowns and says "What if neither of us fight I mean we can't both lose" Ay looks at Naruto then says "I'm afraid I can't do that you see they had already thought of it and if we don't fight Bee will die" Naruto angry at them "I have a plan but you gotta trust me alright" Ay nods the buzzer sounds and they both Charge at each other "So what's this plan of yours Naruto" Ay says as lightning charges through his body and goes to strike Naruto and purposely misses "Well I'm gonna lose this match" Naruto says with a smile "What are you crazy!" Ay shouts at him "Relax" Naruto says calmly "When I'm with Kurenai I'll well because even with theses Seals on us I'm still more Physically stronger than her and I will kill her" he smiles "why she's just doing her job Naruto" Ay says with a concerned voice "because she's gonna beg to be killed" Naruto says "because I'm gonna rape her" Ay then smiles "Oh I get it now you're gonna Rape her and get her impregnated and she's gonna give birth to a Demon spawn and the event will be so extreme it will spread Chaos throughout the Prison allowing all of us to escape" he says punching Naruto in the gut as he does this Naruto coughs up some Blood "Ooh sorry `bout that Naruto" Ay says apologetically "No Ay it's good you need to make it look real now punch me in the jaw full force" Naruto says Ay hesitates but then he punches Naruto with a full force punch *Please god let him be alright* Naruto was in fact alright because he used the Nine-Tails Chakra to heal him before he had even gotten punched he signalled to the Girls and Neji who had appeared during the fight Neji looks down at Fuu "Well it looks like he's going to go ahead with it" Fuu nods to him "Yeah that crazy Bastard he should have Won if he wanted to get someone pregnant" Ino gasped and Neji noticed her "This the new girl well anyway if he did win remember the roo they put us in has a Sex protection barrier so you can't get Pregnant it there" Ino spoke up "Umm.. what's going on" Neji looked at her "Well you see our boy Naruto there is friends with pretty much everyone in this Prison except for the Akatsuki and he came up with the idea that he just needed two more people before he could launch the Escape Operation the Operation is that well he would lose a Match then be sent to the After Match then he would Rape Kurenai the nurse there and get her Pregnant then when she gave Birth because he's a Demon the power the Demon Baby would make would put the entire Prison into chaos so even some extra prisoners will escape but who cares basically we're getting out of here in about nine months" Ino looked at him "but what about the Baby" Neji we can't focus on every little detail the Kid will be left here or something" Ino was shocked to hear this "So the Baby is just an instrument for us to escape is that it!" Neji looked at her then smiled "Yep pretty much are you telling me you would stay behind until the baby is born to risk being kept here" Ino looked at him "Well no I guess not" Neji smiled at her "don't worry about it once we find a way to remove these Seals we will come back at full strength to rescue the Baby" Ino looked relieved to hear this

**XXXIn The After Match RoomXXX**

Kurenai looked at Naruto "well, well it would seem that you're back try not to move so much or it will be extremely pain..." she looked down at Naruto to see him out of his chains grabbing her arm "No, no Kurenai you got it all wrong you try not to move so much or this will hurt more than I know it will because you are still a Virgin right" Kurenai looked really scared "y... yes wh... why do... you... need to know... that?" she stuttered "No reason" Naruto answered "it's just this wouldn't be much fun on an experienced woman Kurenai looking even more nervous now "What are you going to do to me?" she asked she got her question answered faster than anticipated he lips were locked with Naruto's as he stuck his tong down her throat she moaned out of enjoyment Naruto stopped "holy shit you're enjoying this aren't you well okay then I'm not gonna hold back" he returned to sticking his tong down her throat then he started rubbing his two fingers along her cunt as she moaned he tore her shirt off revealing a lace black Bra he ripped it off braking it to reveal 2 huge massive tits he started fondling them and not 15 seconds later they squirted their juices all over the place Naruto noticed that her cunt was really wet so he took her pants off and ripped her black laced panties off breaking them too and he started to finger fuck her she moaned out of excitement then he whispered in her ear "I'm gonna get you pregnant with my child" her eyes widened out of fear and he whipped hard 13 inch dick out and shoved it all the way up here and it pierced right into her whom he felt a little blood drip out of her cunt and onto his penis then he said "it doesn't matter how many times you scream I've locked the door so even if they managed to get to us it would be too late you would already be pregnant oh and just so you know a Demons sperm is a bit different from a humans it doesn't matter what kind of Jutsu or medical tactic you use you can't get rid of the Baby I'm about to give you no matter what your gonna be stuck with the Nine-Tails spawn until you give birth" Kurenai was starting to get really scared then Naruto start to pull his penis out then he shoved it back in and he started to pump her really hard she started to beg him "Please, please I'll do anything Naruto just don't get me pregnant" Naruto just laughed "look at this the great and mighty Kurenai Genjutsu master is begging me to spare **her** well sorry to say this but there is only one thing I want and that is to have my child born inside you" tears began to fall from Kurenai's eyes and Naruto just laughed "Prepare yourself not that it will help he said as Red Chakra began leaking out of him and into Kurenai's body "you probably know what's happening now don't you my Red Chakra is pouring into your body reconstructing your whom and making it stronger because if I don't you will die after the baby is born and then no one will be able to look after it" after about 3 Hours of Chakra fusing into Kurenai Naruto started pumping into her again and he enjoyed every bit of it "Man this is even better than I had hoped I especially love it when you struggle do me a favour and struggle as much as possible" he said as he pumped her she then wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him for dear life and bit down into his shoulder to stop herself from screaming Naruto then started laughing "no matter what you do this is going to happen there's nothing you can do about it so just accept it" he pumped her one last time into her whom and his dick spilled out a huge load of Cum into her whom then she started to cry

XXXIn Kurenai's WhomXXX

The Nine Tails Sperm is Swimming through Kurenai's body until it reaches an egg as it reaches the egg as it enters the egg the egg goes from glowing white to a shining red with an Evil sort of aura

Back To Naruto & Kurenai

Naruto smiles as the last of his Cum is released inside of her Whom Kurenai begins to cry then Naruto says "well now it's time for the real party to begin" he then bends her over the table and sticks his big cock into her ass and starts pumping her after about 30 Minutes he releases his big load into her by now Kurenai is on the verge from fainting Naruto then stick his Cum covered cock into her mouth as she tries to back away from it Naruto grabs her head and pulls down and forces her to swallow it he then begins to face fuck her and after 3 Minutes a gallon of Cum squirts out into her mouth he then takes his cock out of her mouth and then forces it shut not letting her spit it out "you know you'll suffocate if you don't swallow it" reluctantly she swallows the Cum he then smiles prefect "I should tell you something though when you go to sleep and wake up in the morning you'll want nothing more than to fuck me for you see a Demon's best Weapon is his or her Cum for it has an addictive property so that until you go to sleep you'll hate me but once you go to sleep or are knocked out or fucked unconscious and wake up you will be deeply in love with me Kurenai was getting scared "No you're lying" Naruto begins masturbating over her and cum's all over her body then says "I'm not and because it felt so good last time I'm gonna fuck you again then again and so on and so forth until you are fucked unconscious" Kurenai got up and punched Naruto and limped to the door got there she was pulled back by Naruto and he stuck his penis inside her from behind and she gasped then said "Please no, not again" Naruto just smiled and said "Brace yourself my little sex slave" then he fucked her into submission and he came into her whom about six-teen different time in 8 different way until she fell unconscious then the Nine-Tails spoke in the back of his head "**_GOOD WORK TODAY BOY SOON WE WILL BE FREE BUT IF THE REST OF THE PRISON GUARDS AND WARDEN AND THE REST AREN'T GONN FIND OUT ABOUT THIS YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO REMOVE A BODY PIECE_**" Naruto then said "yeah I know I can count on you to heal me right?" The Nine-Tails answered with an evil tone "**_WELL OF COURSE BECAUSE IT WOULD BE HARDER FOR YOU TO ESCAPE FROM HERE IF I DIDN'T NOW WOULDN'T IT" _**"You do have a point there" Naruto exclaimed as he walked over and pulled the lever of the Lottery like machine and it landed on heart Naruto just looked at Kurenai and said "man I bet she's love to take this outta me after what I did to her" he laughs then punches through his chest and grabs his heart out of his chest and puts it in a lab jar then another one grows and his chest and ribs grow back "gotta love that healing factor he says as he walks over to Kurenai then he sticks his still hard cock and starts pounding her "this is something I've always wanted to do "**_SCREW AN UNCONSCIOUS WOMAN_**" Naruto smiles and says no Screw an unconscious woman that was just raped by me the Nine-Tails just laughs "**_YOU SICK PRICK_**" as the Nine-Tails says that Naruto unload all of his Cum inside Kurenai's whom who screams in her sleep Naruto just smiles and says "man she is one horny bitch I think I'll have a lot of fun screwing her the Nine-Tails laughs in agreement


End file.
